Dragonball Return
by Kai'sgirl157
Summary: The story of the next Dragonball gang Shad and Leo are characters that a friend of mine made and they both wanted to be in the story
1. Chapter 1

_Pan- 17-_

_Bulla- 17_

_Marron- 19_

_Shad- 19 _

_Leo- 19_

_Uub- 18_

_Trunks- 19_

_Goten- 19_

Teen years

Uub woke up first he looked at his friends surrounding him, he smiled when Pan snuggled closer to him everyone else was asleep. Pan was beside Uub and laid next to her was Bulla beside Bulla was Pan's older brother Shad and beside him was Shad's best friend Leo beside him was Marron and beside her was Trunks and beside him was Trunk's best friend and Pan and Shad's uncle Goten. Pan was the next to wake up, she looked up into Uub's chocolate coloured eyes and smiled, she turned her head to see her brother and best friend snuggled up together, Pan smiled and looked at the rest of her friends, she could see a bit of lavender hair sticking up which was Trunk's hair. Pan yawned and stood up, Bulla shifted beside her but didn't wake up, Pan walked into the bathroom and cleaned her face and brushed her teeth then her hair, she smelt something good in the kitchen so she walked downstairs and saw her grandma ChiChi cooking and sat at the table was Uub, Pan and smiled and sat at the table with him as her grandma gave them both breakfast.

Shad was the next to wake up he looked at the blue haired beauty next to him and smiled, he stood up carefully trying to not disturb Bulla, Leo groaned beside where Shad had laid when Shad had gotten up he had woken Leo up as well, both boys smelt the delicious food and walked downstairs, when they had gotten downstairs they saw Pan and Uub already sat at the table and already eating. Shad sat beside his sister and Leo sat on Pan's other side, ChiChi gave both Shad and Leo a plate full of breakfast. About a hour later the rest of the gang had woken up and eaten, they got washed and dressed ready for the day ahead.

Pan brushed her long black silky hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, she wore denim jeans and a black skull top that covered one shoulder her outfit fitted her curves nicely, she had black flip fops on she allowed Bulla to put a bit of eye shadow on to make her black eyes shine brighter.

Bulla brushed her aqua coloured hair and left it down, she wore a pair of denim jeans with a baby blue t-shirt her outfit fit her curves nicely, she wore a pair of white strap on sandles and she wore pink blush, light pink lip gloss, light blue eye shadow that made her blue eyes stand out.

Marron brushed her blonde hair and curled it at the ends, she wore a knee length light pink skirt with a white tube top but it didn't make her look slutty it fitted her just nicely, on her feet she wore a pair of white sandles with a bit of a heel, her makeup was simple she wore pink lipstick, pink blush and pink eye shadow.

Shad left his white hair as it was since he woke up he couldn't do anything with it, he looked in the mirror in the smirked making his blue eyes twinkle a bit, he wore a pair of denim jeans and white t-shirt and a pair of white trainers, he put a black jacket on over his t-shirt and smirked in the mirror.

Leo ran his fingers through his jet black hair and yawned he was still tired, he looked at himself in the mirror, he had chocolate eyes but a bit more darker than Uub's, he wore the same outfit as shad but he wore a black t-shirt and didn't wear a jacket. Uub did what Leo had done he had black hair like Leo's but Uub's was lighter, he wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with black trainers.

Trunks ruffled his lavender hair, he rubbed his blue hair and looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a pair of baggy denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, he wore a pair of black sneakers, Goten wore the same thing as Trunks but his t-shirt was a light blue and his sneakers were white.

After everyone was dressed they all sat in the living room and planned on what they were going to do today

"Shopping then swimming then have a party" said Bulla straight away, the boys and Pan groaned at the shopping but agreed to everything else.

"do we all have to go shopping B?" asked Pan, she looked at her best friend pleadingly

"well the boys can go to the food court but you need to come with me and Marron Pan were getting you some new clothes" said Bulla with a smile, the boys cheered as Pan groaned again, why was it always her that had to go shopping she hated shopping especially with Marron and Bulla but she knew that she couldn't get out of it now, she sighed again as everyone decided who was going to be riding in who's car.

Bulla and Marron were riding with Leo and Shad in Shad's car, Trunks and Goten were riding in Trunk's two seated car which left Pan with Uub in his car, Pan climbed into Uub's car, Pan was blushing a bit as she sat beside Uub but she didn't know why, this was her friend Uub he was one of her closest friends she couldn't have a crush on him could she Pan wondered to herself as Uub drove to the shopping centre. Uub was a bit worried about Pan as they drove to the shopping centre she had been quiet through the whole thing usually they would be laughing and joking but today was different, he looked at the young woman beside him and admired how much she had grown over the years since he had known her she was beautiful, lately he had been seeing her more than a friend but he didn't know how she felt about him, he hoped that she liked him back he sighed and looked at the road again as they neared the shopping centre.

Everyone arrived at the shopping centre and they walked into the centre, Bulla and Marron dragged Pan to the clothing stores while the boys went to the food court, Bulla squealed as she saw the most cutest bikini for Pan to wear when they went swimming later that afternoon, it was black with a gold dragon going up the side it fastened round her neck and her bottoms tied at the sides, Pan actually liked it and bought it, Bulla found a pink bikini with a bamboo tree going up the side, Marron found a yellow one with different colours splattered on it. When they girls had finished their shopping they went to get the boys from the food court, Uub offered to carry Pan's bags for her which made her smile even though she was quite capable of carrying her own bags but she thought it was sweet and let him do it.

They drove to Bulla and Trunk's house and they got into their swimming gear, the Briefs family had a pool in the back yard that the group could use, as soon as they got to the pool the boys dived into the water splashing the girls, Pan growled and jumped on Uub making him laugh.

"ahhh Shad how could you" pouted Bulla her damp hair flowing around her face, Shad looked sorry but was surprised when Bulla jumped on him but he quickly regained his composer quickly and began to tickle Bulla in the water making her squirm and laugh in his arms, Uub had Pan pinned on the sides of the pool, she looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, he grinned evilly at her and stood up and picked her up, he then ran and jumped into the pool with Pan in his arms, Pan screamed as he jumped in, she hit him when they landed in the pool.

Leo grinned at Marron as they watched their friends, he copied Uub and picked Marron up and ran and jumped into the pool, Marron gasped in surprise, she looked at Leo he looked gorgeous with the water dripping off his black hair, she watched as they water dripped down his muscularly chest and abs, she couldn't help herself and leant foreword and kissed him, Leo's eyes went wide with surprise but he found himself kissing her back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched their two friends kiss.

"OMG that's so cute" squealed Bulla and Pan as they watch their best friend snog the face off their other best friend's face off.

Marron and Leo broke apart and looked at each other, they both blushed but they didn't let go of each other, Leo smiled at Marron and held her closer, everyone else left Marron and Leo alone.

"Mar what just happened?" asked Leo with a star struck look on his face.

"I think we just kissed" said a equally star struck Marron

"what are we going to do about it?" questioned Leo as he looked down at the beautiful blonde in his arms

"Leo I like you as in I fancy you" said a blushing Marron

"I fancy you too Marron, Mar will you go out with me?" asked Leo with a smile

"yes of course I will" said Marron with a squeal as she wrapped her arms round his neck , Leo grinned and hugged her back

"come on Mar let's go get ready for the party" said Leo as he lead Marron inside to get ready for the party.

Pan wore a full length black satin dress and black shoes with a little heal, she wore her Dragonball necklace that her grandfather had given to her for her 14th birthday Uub had given her a 6 dragon ball charm for her necklace it glistened on her neck.

Bulla and Marron wore similar dresses they were both knee length and tied around the neck, Marron's was red and Bulla's was blue. The boys wore similar outfits they all wore black pants with different coloured shirts and they all wore ties.

They went to the party in the limo everyone was there when they arrived, Uub held Pan's hand as they walked inside, Shad took Bulla's hand and Leo took Marron's, Trunks and Goten went to find their dates for the party who were Valese and Paris. Uub danced with Pan and smiled at her he leaned foreword and whispered in her ear that she looked beautiful, Pan blushed and looked into his eyes she leaned foreword and kissed him on the lips he smiled and kissed her back.

"Pan will you be my girlfriend?" asked Uub with a smile, Pan nodded and squealed and hugged him tightly, Uub smiled brightly and hugged her back, at that moment Shad was asking Bulla the same question which she gave the same answer, no one knew what was going on apart for the three couples.

_To be continued "Wedding day"_


	2. The Wedding

_**Wedding Day**_

Pan and Uub's Wedding

Uub woke up in his bedroom, he stretched his aching muscles and lay back down in bed. He suddenly remember that he was getting married today, his brown eyes lit up as he thought about the love of his life Pan Son she was the only woman for him and he could not live without her he would die if he lost her and he would kill for her. Uub jumped out of bed and ran for the shower and washed his hair and body, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his room and set his tuxedo out on his bed. His jacket was black and beneath that he would be wearing a white dress shirt and he would be wearing a dark blue tie that matched Pan's eyes that is why he had chosen it, his pants were black and so were his shoes. He got dressed into some shorts and t-shirt as the door bell rang and he went to answer it and saw it was his best man and Pan's brother Shad. Uub smiled and let his long time friend in, not long later the door bell rung again and Leo stood there lipstick stood out on his cheek, Shad looked at his friend and laughed

"_I see that Marron didn't let you leave without a goodbye kiss" _mocked Shad with a laugh.

Leo grumbled as he walked past his two friends that were chuckling to each other.

"_Come on now guys we should be helping Uub get ready for his wedding because if we mess up then Pan would have our heads and we all know that we don't want that to happen" _said Leo as he walked into his friends bedroom and set his clothes on the chair beside Shad's. Both Uub and Shad shivered as they thought about Pan's rage when she was angry, she was a younger version of ChiChi which made everyone shudder.

Uub walked into the bathroom a hour later and began to get dressed into his tuxedo while Shad had gone into the other room and Leo had stayed in his room, he looked himself in the mirror and straightened his tie, he was a little bit nervous about marrying his love he was only worried about if the whole thing would run smoothly or would one of his ex's show up and spoil everything. Uub had a ex called Samantha who wanted revenge against Uub at all costs for dumping her a few years ago, he sighed hoping that she would not spoil his big day.

While all this was going on with the boy's Pan was getting ready at her parents house and she was freaking out, both Bulla and Marron were trying to calm her down but they couldn't when Pan was panicking she was like a tornado nothing could stop her, Pan suddenly sighed and sat down on her bed

"_I am just feeling a bit nervous about the wedding that's all I mean its not everyday that you marry your one true love is it" _said Pan as she sat still in her pyjamas

Both Marron and Bulla smiled understandingly at Pan and they both hugged her

"_Pan sweetie its ok to be nervous I mean I bet that both me and Marron are going to be worse than you on our wedding days but we both know that you will be there to help us and to calm us down so let us help you calm down ok I don't think Uub will be happy with us if you ran down the aisle screaming terrified" _said a giggling Bulla and Pan joined in with the laughing, she sighed and looked down at her lap

"_well sitting here isn't going to get me ready is it" _giggled Pan and both Marron and Bulla laughed and stood up and began to help Pan into her wedding dress then they themselves got into their bridesmaid dresses.

Pan looked in her full length mirror and gasped her dress fitted her perfectly and it made her skin stand out just right, she had light makeup on that made her chocolate coloured eyes stand out, he hair had been pinned up with pins but it looked lovely. Marron's and Bulla's dresses were a wine colour and the dresses had no straps and they had a white scarf around their shoulders that looked like satin. All of the girls looked amazing.

Uub was waiting at the alter for Pan, Shad was beside him and Leo was waiting in the main hall with the rest of Pan's bridesmaids and the rest of Uub's groomsmen which consisted ok Trunks and Goten and a few others.

Pan arrived at the church feeling quite nervous, she walked into the main hall along with Marron and Bulla there was her father Gohan waiting to give her away, Leo gave Pan a reassuring hug before he led Marron down the aisle towards the alter where Uub was waiting for her, Pan sighed and watched as the last of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle she looked at her father for support, he took her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"_There's no need to be worried Panny" _her father whispered comfortingly to her and Pan smiled at him trying to overcome her fears. Her father took her hand and lead Pan down the aisle towards her soon to be husband. She heard many people say that she looked stunning but she was not really paying attention to them her attention was on the man that was stood at the alter waiting for her.

Uub's mouth opened in awe as he looked at his love walking up the aisle with her father, she looked positively stunning, no other woman could ever compare to her beauty in his eyes, he winked at her and he grinned when he saw her blush. He took her hand form her fathers and looked into her stunning chocolate brow eyes.

(I am just going to skip the vicar bit)

Uub kissed Pan when the priest pronounced him and Pan man and wife, Pan smiled at her new husband and let him lead her back down the aisle and went to their reception.

(the rest of the weddings are the same just different names so I am not going to write it)


End file.
